Overlord: Magical Mayhem
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Harry is found by Minions and taken to the Dark Tower and becomes the new Overlord and must show the world what Evil really is. Semi-Dark Harry and Harem.


Overlord: Magical Mayhem

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing and other adult themes.

Summary: Harry awaits the arrival of the Order when creatures calling themselves Minions lead by Gnarl find Harry and declare him the next Overlord. Set during the seventh book.

A/N: Well to Just A Question who made a request that I do this story, here it is at long last, I do hope you're happy with it. For this story I'll make Harry semi-Dark/evil as I plan on making him more of anti-hero than a villain like Voldemort and more of a necessary evil than anything else. Also I plan on giving Harry a harem of girls, namely; Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvarti Patil and Alicia Spinnet, these girls will consist Harry's Mistresses with Luna being the first as she will have knowledge of the Overlord, the Minions and the Netherworld.

Other ideas I have for this story will be Harry's weapons; I'll make him stick to swords mostly as they're the only weapon that Harry has had any relative experience with such as the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the second book. Harry will start out with a basic steel sword at first but then I'll upgrade it to an Arcanium sword that I plan on having look like Fable game franchise exclusive DLC sword the Inquisitor sword, just a little more demonic and Overlord looking.

That's all the ideas I have for this story for now, so let's get this show on the road…

Now we begin;

"Gnarl! Gnarl! Come see! Come see!" A Minion wailed out as an older looking scarred Minion with white hair coming out of his enormous bat-like ears looked up.

Gnarl waddled after the brown Minions who were pushing and shoving each other out of the way to be first as they were gathering round the Abyss Heart.

Gnarl shoved a few Minions out of his way with his staff and saw that the Abyss heart was pulsing.

"Well, well, it looks like we'll have a new Overlord to further the cause of Evil soon enough lads" Gnarl said with a chuckle and the Minions cheered at the thought of a new Overlord to lead them into battle and cause mayhem and murder.

The Abyss Heart then conjured a mirror of who would be the new Overlord; the new Overlord looked young, roughly about sixteen or seventeen at best Gnarl guessed and he looked kinda scrawny, namby-pamby and obsessed with doing Good, but that could be easily rectified.

Gnarl wondered why the Netherworld would choose a do-gooder as the next Overlord, but it did not matter as the old mantra goes; _Evil always finds a way._

_Meanwhile, in Little Whinging Surrey, in Privet drive…_

Harry was wandering around the suburb, ever since he had witnessed the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape and the battle with the Death-eaters, Harry had been lost.

While Harry knew that Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort had created horcruxes and he and Albus had destroyed the diary and the ring, the locket they were supposed to find was a fake and someone named R.A.B had taken the real locket and hidden it somewhere to be destroyed, though it was unlikely that R.A.B had destroyed the locket and had found the others, though it would've been a nice thought that this mysterious R.A.B had destroyed the rest of the horcruxes.

Meanwhile Death-eater attacks had become more brazen as they were now attacking people in plain sight, both muggle and magical alike and the Ministry was hard pressed to fight the Death-eaters.

Harry had received a letter from Arthur Weasley that the Order would be sending some members to pick Harry up from Privet Drive and take him to a safe-house and to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Harry had guessed it would be the Burrow where Bill and Fleur's wedding would be held and Harry was looking forward to having a bit of a break before going on his journey to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes.

Harry was sincerely happy for his one-time rival Fleur Delacour, as Fleur had warmed up to him considerably after he had saved her little sister from the Lake challenge during the Triwizard Tournament and they had become friends and confidants of a sort.

Harry couldn't but have some feelings for the French quarter Veela girl, not because of her beauty alone though that was a plus but because she had shown that she was brave, intelligent and loyal as evidenced when Bill was horribly scarred and bitten by Fenrir Greyback, Fleur could have easily called off the engagement and walked away but she didn't and she had exclaimed that she was beautiful enough for both Bill and herself.

That spoke of great loyalty to Harry and he had felt something stir inside him as he thought of Fleur more and more, including some interesting thoughts of her when she was dressed in a one piece swimsuit that clung to her bombshell body like a second skin during the second task.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to be thinking about Fleur semi-naked, she belonged to Bill and they were getting married, Harry wasn't the kind of person to take someone else's bride for himself.

Another thought popped itself into Harry's head, this time about Hermione; Harry had never noticed before but Hermione was now a young beautiful woman with soft feminine curves, chocolate brown eyes and almost flawless pale skin. Again Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thought; she was his best friend for crying out loud! It wasn't right to be thinking of such things about your best female friend, even if it was awfully tempting to do so.

Harry's next thought moved onto Luna, Harry surprised himself by thinking of Luna, he had never really noticed before but Luna was shapely young petite woman with a great arse. For the third time today, Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts he was having, he didn't want to think about such things, but still; it was awfully tempting to think of his female friends in such a way.

Another thought wormed its way into Harry's head, only this time it was of a girl he did not expect: Daphne Greengrass. While Harry would admit that Daphne was easily one of Hogwarts's most attractive girls, it was well known that she wasn't called the Ice Queen of Slytherin for nothing and she crushed any boy's heart if they tried to get close to her, but Harry couldn't help but think of Daphne's curvy body, her lush brown hair and looks and dressed in some skimpy lingerie with a smile on her otherwise neutral bored expression.

Maybe it was his hormones making up for neglect and lost time, Harry thought, but right now he was waiting on the Order to pick him up.

Harry was so busy wrapped up in his own thoughts when he accidentally bumped into someone and that someone happened to be the local bully, Piers.

"Well, well, lookee what we got here? It's Harry the Freak, boys" Piers sniggered, his cronies guffawed sycophantically.

"Hello Piers, what's the matter? Run out of children to shake down for money?" Harry said belligerently as he lamented the fact of not being able to use magic to defend himself as it was only days away until he was seventeen, the magical legal age when someone would be able to use magic.

"Dudley told us that you'd be going away; we thought we might give you a 'going away' present" Piers snickered cruelly as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Look Piers, I don't want trouble, I've got bigger problems to worry about than you" Harry said coldly.

Piers's expression took on a look of anger and he said "What are you gonna do, Freak? Do some mumbo-jumbo shit?" he asked as he took a step forward towards Harry.

Harry sighed and was about to regretfully take out his wand when a great rumbling shook the ground.

Piers and his cronies looked at Harry fearfully as they thought he was the one causing the mini earthquake and Piers was about to step forward and take the first swing at Harry when the ground burst open and leaping out of a maelstrom of energy were about ten or so of the most ugly looking creatures Harry had ever seen in his life.

They seemed to be an amalgam of goblins and house elves and they had tan-brown skin, sharp pointy teeth, large bat-like ears, yellow eyes and they smelled horrible as if they had never had a bath since they were born when Harry caught their stench.

Some of the creatures had scars on them and most of them were wearing brown loin cloths and others were wearing leather breastplates on their chests and they were wielding wooden clubs. Obviously they were not creatures of peace.

One of the creatures saw Harry and exclaimed "Mastah!" it exclaimed excitedly and the other creatures looked at Harry and exclaimed the same thing

"Mastah! Mastah!" they exclaimed and they gathered around Harry and prostrated themselves before him, making bowing, worshipping and praising motions with their bodies.

Piers and his cronies were dumbfounded by what they saw and Piers was the first one to speak

"What the fuck?" Piers said in confusion as he saw something that clearly looked out of the ordinary.

One of the goblin-like creatures saw Piers and his crew and growled like an animal and uttered a crude war-cry and the rest of his fellows saw where he was looking and leapt up and attacked Piers and his crew with their clubs.

Piers and his gang didn't stand a chance against the creatures even though they tried to fight back, but fists made poor weapons against creatures armed with wooden clubs.

Soon after a few minutes, Piers and his gang were knocked out and the creatures gathered back around Harry and were back to praising him and worshipping him.

Harry was immensely confused by what the creatures were doing and he was hoping to get some answers when out of the maelstrom of magic stepped an older looking version of the creatures that just beat up Piers and his cronies.

The older looking creature then spoke to Harry

"Apologies, Master, we were hoping to catch you alone, so we could do this discretely, but never mind that now. We have to take you back to the Netherworld and begin your training" it said in better spoken words with a toothy smile.

"What?! Training? Whaddya mean? I'm not going anywhere with you lot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Apologies Master, but we have to do this. Crusher, do the honours would you?" the older creature spoke and Harry didn't notice one of the creatures sneak up on him and hit him on the head with its club; Harry was out like a light when the club him on the back of the head and he almost crashed to the ground until the creatures caught him before he hit the ground and carried him through the maelstrom of energy in the ground.

Only one figure noticed what happened; a female one with a curvy figure and lush brown hair, she Apparated away before the police and any other muggles could show up.

_Meanwhile at the Burrow in Ottery street, Catchpole…_

Hermione was helping clean the house to make it fit for the guests for Bill and Fleur's wedding day and her thoughts had wandered to her best friend Harry.

She wondered how Harry was coping at the moment, the thought of him out there all alone when death-eaters were roaming around looking for Harry to bring to Voldemort for him to kill.

Hermione also had something of a crush on Harry, ever since they had first met on the Hogwarts train during their first year at Hogwarts, her thoughts had wandered into some interesting directions of herself and Harry together in an intimate physical sense. Hermione shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Harry had gone out with Ginny before breaking up with her and it would be too soon to make a move on Harry as it would be improper to do so.

But still, Hermione's thoughts wandered to Harry and thoughts of Harry and her together became more and more frequent.

"You alright Hermione?" a voice asked, Hermione looked around to see Ginny looking at her in concern.

"Y-y-yes, I'm fine, just thinking about Harry, that's all" Hermione said in a small voice.

"You were thinking about him pretty hard than; wanna tell me about it?" Ginny asked.

"Not really" Hermione replied, hanging her head.

"Come on, we can talk, it's just us girls" Ginny said in a reassuring voice.

Hermione relented and spoke

"It's just… Harry's out there all alone right now and there are death-eaters running around; what if one finds Harry and brings him to You-Know-Who?" Hermione almost wailed as the weight of the pressure and stress beared down upon her and she started sobbing almost uncontrollably and she buried her face in her hands.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and made gentle shushing noises and whispered that everything would be alright once Harry came.

"It'll be alright, Hermione, once Harry gets here we'll go from there" Ginny said reassuringly as she gently hugged Hermione, comforting her.

"But what if he doesn't?" Hermione sobbed "What if he's in front of You-Know-Who right now being tortured at this minute?" she added before bursting into further tears.

"Don't think like that at all Hermione! It'll take more than some snake-faced Dark Lord to take Harry down. He's the Chosen One after all, he'll pull through" Ginny said but even she wasn't sure what she said gave her comfort as she too was worried about her ex-boyfriend out there all alone.

"How can you think like that?! Harry's out there all alone while we're here doing fucking housework" Hermione sobbed almost uncontrollably as she sat down on a chair, her head buried in her hands.

Ginny sat down beside her and gave her a reassuring squeeze with one arm and whispered to Hermione that everything would be fine.

…

Fleur couldn't help but overhear Hermione spilling her guts to Ginny about her fears for Harry while they were in the safety of the Burrow.

Fleur wouldn't like to admit it, but she too was worried for Harry's safety while the Weasleys and herself were sitting at the Burrow in safety.

In her years of knowing Harry, Fleur couldn't help but feel kinship for Harry when she first met him during the Triwizard Tournament.

She had at first thought Harry tricked his way into the tournament and thought of him as nothing more than, in her words, a 'leetle boy' but that all changed when Harry willingly pulled her little sister from the lake to safety during the second task and there Fleur began to see the good honest pure soul in the Boy Who Lived and the French quarter Veela began to respect him and even to some extent, love him.

Fleur shook her head. Love? Where had that thought come from, Fleur thought in her head; true Harry was good looking enough, perhaps even enough to surpass Bill even in his scarred state, but Fleur loved Bill for other reasons than his looks.

But thoughts of Harry wandered into the French Veela's mind and she shook her head to clear them out, as much as Harry was a good man, Fleur loved Bill more and for that reason she was getting married to him in a few days' time and it would not do to cheat on her soon to be husband, not to mention the scandal it would cause.

_Meanwhile, in the Greengrass estate…_

Daphne paced her room, thinking hard about what she saw in Little Whinging; the creatures she saw beat up those muggle boys and take Harry away were definitely Minions, devoted servants to the ones known as the Overlords.

Daphne had been in Little Whinging visiting a muggle relative on her mother's side, (A/N: I've made Daphne's mother a half-blood), when she sighted Harry Potter being cornered by those muggle boys and then saw a Netherworld portal burst out of the ground and Brown Minions pop out and defeat the muggle bullies, knock Harry out and take him to the Netherworld.

So the Minions taking Harry away to the Netherworld meant that the Netherworld had chosen Harry to be the next Overlord. The more the Slytherin girl thought about it, the more absurd it seemed, Harry Potter was the Chosen One, Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

But it seemed the Netherworld had chosen Harry to be the next Overlord and whether he or the rest of the world liked it or not, the title would stick. As the old saying goes; _Evil always finds a way._

And when the Netherworld made a decision on who would be the next Overlord, it was final. Still it made Daphne wonder what the Netherworld saw in Harry.

Also if Harry decided to take on the mantle of Overlord, he would need a Mistress or Mistresses by his side to help him Dominate all living things and Daphne had always thought that Harry was pretty handsome, even if he was a Gryffindor and she a Slytherin.

Daphne made a note to go back to Little Whinging to check if there was any magical Netherworld residue so she could use it to find a way into the Overlord's Tower and propose to Harry the idea of her being his first Mistress and to make use of her family's considerable resources which would be invaluable to an up and coming Overlord.

Putting on some comfortable clothing, Daphne Disapparated back to Little Whinging to investigate the remains of the portal.

_To be continued…_


End file.
